spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
List of episodes/Movies
These are fan-fiction episodes created by various SpongeBob SquarePants fans. Season 1 The series and single episodes that appear in season 1. {| border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 500px; " |'Title card' |'Production Code' |'Title' |'Airdate ' {{EpList |Card = |Prod = 105A |Name =Media: Move Fast |Date = December 7, 2010 |Desc = SpongeBob races against Sandy Season 2 Main Article: List of Episodes﻿ 1. Just Started ''Season 8'' *Spongebob City (-) *Patrick Copy (-) *The Snowstorm (-) *Popcorn (-) *Balloon Party (-) *Digit Pants *Sponge on Camera *The Chores *Hot Day *Spongebob's Basement *Sea Chips *Eyeworm *Kelp Fries *Patrick in Bellybuttonland *TV Land *No Pat *Tunnel of Fudge *Copcake *Basketball *Chumitis *Ceader Chips *Pat-in-the-Box *Pests or Pet *Overload Computer *Nat's Son *Popies *Radio Krab *Fun Arcade *The Secondary Drain (-) *Mountainbillies (-) *The Giant That Came To Bikini Bottom (-) *Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Lake (-) *Sponge-Lake (-) *The Curse of The Cell (-) *Bargain Krab (-) *Play Day (-) *The Smell of Money (-) *The Money Park (-) *Penny City (-) *Rich Krab (-) *Krabby Dollars (-) *Money Fever (-) *A Very Krusty Promotion (-) *The Krabby Pie (-) *Baker's Money (-) *The Krabby Party (-) *Brick in the Head (-) *The Krusty Pastry (-) *The Lone Quarter *Tentacle-Soup *3 Death Worms *Whale Text *Pineapple King *Quicksalt (-) *Tri-Patty (-) *Laugh Machine (-) *Spongeward *Probe Adobe (-) *Inner Actions Note: (-) = in a marathon Season 9﻿ *Flake SpongeBob *Habob *The Shoe *Mermaid Man *Squidward the Astronaut *Fun Arcade *Steel Venom (-) *Pea Plate *Bikini Bottom Coaster (-) *Perfect Reading *The Dutchman's Tower (-) *The Curse of See-Through (-) *Mystery Of The Stolen Patties Part 1 (-) *Mystery Of The Stolen Patties Part 2 (-) *Mystery Of The Stolen Patties Part 3 (-) *Treehouse (-) *Double Treedomes (-) *Surrival of Love (-) *Backface The Created Face (-) *Who is Jerry ? (-) *Karate Camp (-) *The Teenyear Dutchman (-) *The Journey To The Tiki World (-) *Venom Warriors (-) *Flakplankton The Video Game (-) *Gary"s Green Shell (-) *Impossible (-) Season 10 Bubble Buddy's Nephew TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA Special Episodes Karate Kombat The Stunt of SpongeBob SquarePants Other Series Spongebob Meets The World ANYONE CAN EDIT THIS PAGE AND EVERY TITLE SHOULD BEGIN WITH SONGEBOB MEETS Season 1 1.Spongebob Meets Tom Hanks - Spongebob Does A Movie With Tom Hanks 2.Spongebob Meets The Fairly Odd Parents - Spongebob Takes Over Timmys Fairly Odd Parrents 3.Spongebob Meets Kick Buttowski - Spongebob Does Stunts With Kick Buttowski 4.Spongebob Meets Phineas And Ferb - Spongebob And Patrick Help Phineas And Ferb With A See-Through Invention Meanwhile D.Doofmenshmirtz Creates A Destroy The Annoy-Inator 5.Spongebob Meets 6teen - Spongebob Meet The Cast From 6teen And Shops In The Mall With Patrick And Caitlin 6.Spongebob Meets Charlie - Spongebob Meets Chalrie From Good Luck Charlie 7.Spongebob Meets Spongebob? - Spongebob Meets His Future Self 8.Spongebob Meets Knomeo And Juilet - Spongebob Meets Knomemo And Juilet 9.Spongebob Meets Winnie The Pooh - Spongebob And Patrick Think Winnie The Pooh Is Evil 10.Spongebob Meets The Nanny - Spongebob Meets Nanny Fine Walking Down The Streets After Getting Fired 11.Spongebob Meets The Grim Reaper - Spongebob Meets Grim From The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy Season 2 12. Spongebob Meets Youtube- YouTube is invading Bikini Bottom, but Spongebob becomes friends with youtube people (youtube poops, youtube shows). 13.Spongebob Meets Simon Belmont - Spongebob enters a wormhole to the Castlevania universe to where he meets Simon Belmont, the episode was left incomplete due to being a stupid episode. (The tape and almost all evidence of the episode's existence were burned in a fire.) 14. Spongebob meets Glee- Spongebob sees Kurt and Blaine making out and realizes he's in love with Patrick. Then he sings about acceptance with the Bully Whips. Spongebob and Patrick Stupid and Dumb Adventures Patrickville Movies *wikipedia:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie﻿ *Spongebob the Movie 2: Smash the Krabby Patty *Spongebob the Movie 3: Galagtical Sandy and the Super-Plankton *Spongebob the Movie 4: Krab's 1000000000000 Dollar 4Ever *Spongebob the Movie 5: Dark Day For One Light *Spongebob the Movie 6: Kids and the Riders *Spongebob the Movie 7: Cloudy with the chance of Krabby Patties *Spongebob the Movie 8: The Krabby Million Patties *Spongebob the Movie 9: Care Bears Ooopsy Does It! *Spongebob the Movie 10: Dinosaurs. Eater Of The Sea's *Spongebob the Movie 11: Idols of the Disasters *Spongebob the Movie 12: Lions of the Animals *Spongebob the Movie 13: Forever Ocean Blue *Spongebob the Movie 14: The Sea of Europa *Spongebob the Movie 15: Deep Sea Danger *Spongebob the Movie 16: SuperHeroSponge *Krabbily Spicket's Events of Bubbles *Spongebob the Movie 18: Neptune's Boat *Spongebob the Movie 19: Squids of Jupiter *Spongebob movie 20: THE Shark Knight *http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/SBmovie21spongebob-family *Spongebo the Movie 22: The Forgotten Master *spongebob the movie 23: the friend showdown *SpongeBob the Movie 24: SpongeBob vs. The Krusty Krab *Spongebob the movie 25: Trillions of Starfish Under The Sea: The Extra, Extra Long Extended Movie Version of Patrick Copy (Patrickville 1) *Spongebob the movie 26: Septillions of Pennies *Spongebob the movie 27: Trapped in the Future *Spongebob the movie 28: As Seen IN TV *Spongebob the movie 29: Sponge in Cancer *Spongebob the movie 30: The Giant Sponge *Spongebob the movie 31: Micro Boys *SpongeBob the Movie 32: Attack of Texas *Spongebob the movie 33: Bubble Bass vs. Flatts The Flounder *Spongebob the movie 34: Spongebob's Balloon Party *Spongebob the movie 35: A Patricktastic Movie: Patrick's Great, Great, Great, Great Grandpa Schmidtiedynefcate Warren Star: Star Movie of All time *Spongebob the movie 36: Sponge on Camera *Spongebob the movie 37: Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Episode 1 *Spongebob the movie 38: Spongebob's Other Grandparents *Spongebob the movie 39: Planet Spongebob *Spongebob the movie 40: 2,000,000,000,000 Patties Under The Sea: The 2 trillionth Patty *Spongebob the movie 41: The Adventures of SuperSponge and SuperPat I: The Big Penny Problem Part I *Spongebob the movie 42: The Adventures of SuperSponge and SuperPat I: The Big Penny Problem Part II *Spongebob the movie 43: The Adventures of SuperSponge and SuperPat II: Eight Trillion Penny Storms Under The Sea Part I *Spongebob the movie 44: The Adventures of SuperSponge and SuperPat II: Eight Trillion Penny Storms Under The Sea Part II *Spongebob the movie 45: The Adventures of SuperSponge and SuperPat II: Eight Trillion Penny Storms Under The Sea Part III *Spongebob the movie 46: The Adventures of SuperSponge and SuperPat III: Trapped in Jail Part I *Spongebob the movie 47: The Adventures of SuperSponge and Superpat III: Trapped in Jail Part II *Spongebob the movie 48: The Adventures of SuperSponge and SuperPat IV: Plankton *Spongebob the movie 49: The Adventures of SuperSponge and SuperPat V: Clones *Spongebob the movie 50: The Adventures of SuperSponge and SuperPat VI: The Adventure in the Underwater Hawaiian Coconut Forest *Spongebob the movie 51: The Adventures of SuperSponge and SuperPat VII: Inside the Body of Squidward *Spongebob the movie 52: The Adventures of SuperSponge and SuperPat VIII: Babies, Babies, Babies Everywhere! *Spongebob the movie 53: Krabby Patty Storms *Spongebob the movie 54: The Big Showdown *Spongebob the movie 55: Inside the Brain *Spongebob the movie 56: Return to Patrickville: The Sequal to Trillions of Starfish Under the Sea (Patrickville 2) *SpongeBob the Movie 57: The Day of Doom *Spongebob the movie 58: Cloning Party in Patrickville (Patrickville 3) *Spongebob the movie 59: Pennies For Parties (Patrickville 4) *SpongeBob the Movie 60: The Last Days of Our Father *Spongebob the movie 61: Patrickville Expansion Project (Patrickville 5) *SpongeBob the Movie 62: The Krabby Galactical Portal (Time Travel 1) *SpongeBob the Movie 63: To the Titanic (Time Travel 2) *SpongeBob the Movie 64: Escape from the Sinking (Time Travel 3) *SpongeBob the Movie 65: The Persecution of Trajan (Time Travel 4) *SpongeBob the Movie 66: Swim to the Ark of Noah (Time Travel 5) *SpongeBob the Movie 67: To Leave the Great Flood (Time Travel 6) *SpongeBob the Movie 68: Messing Up with Continental Congress (Time Travel 7) *SpongeBob the Movie 69: Stop Killing SpongeBuck (Time Travel 8) *SpongeBob the Movie 70: The Sponge and The Allosaurus (Time Travel 9) *SpongeBob the Movie 71: Get Booth, Save Lincoln, Save Liberty (Time Travel 10) *SpongeBob the Movie 72: The Inca Treasure of Paraguay (Time Travel 11) *SpongeBob the Movie 73: In the Court of Napoleon (Time Travel 12) *SpongeBob the Movie 74: Going Home (Time Travel 13) *SpongeBob the Movie 75: Christmas Time! *SpongeBob the Movie 76: The Penguin Underwater (Part 1) *SpongeBob the Movie 77: The Penguin Underwater: Life or Death? (Part 2) *SpongeBob the Movie 78: The Penguin Underwater: Life in a Cavern (Part 3) *SpongeBob the Movie 79: The Penguin Underwater: Found (Part 4) *SpongeBob the Movie 80: The Penguin Underwater: The Army of Patricks (Part 5) *SpongeBob the Movie 81: The Penguin Underwater: Into the Future (Part 6) *SpongeBob the Movie 82: The Penguin Underwater: 20000 (Part 7) *SpongeBob the Movie 83: The Penguin Underwater: The Underground Portal (Part 8) *SpongeBob the Movie 84: The Penguin Underwater: 200000 (Part 9) *SpongeBob the Movie 85: The Penguin Underwater: 400000 (Part 10) *SpongeBob the Movie 86: The Penguin Underwater: The Time Machine is Gone! (Part 11) *SpongeBob the Movie 87: The Penguin Underwater: The Penguin's Stomach (Part 12) *SpongeBob the Movie 88: The Penguin Underwater: The Penguin's Upchucktion (Part 13) *SpongeBob the Movie 89: The Penguin Underwater: The Upper Future and the We Need Water! (Part 14) *SpongeBob the Movie 90: The Penguin Underwater: The Preparation for Dive (Part 15) *SpongeBob the Movie 91: The Penguin Underwater: The Alternate Universe (Part 16) *SpongeBob the Movie 92: The Penguin Underwater: The Alternate Universe's Alternate Universe (Part 17) *SpongeBob the Movie 93: The Penguin Underwater: There's No Place Like Home (Part 18: The End) *SpongeBob the Movie 94: Layne's World *SpongeBob the Movie 95: Spongebob in Tyland *SpongeBob the Movie 96: Spongebob Meets the Annoying Orange *SpongeBob the Movie 97: Spongebob vs. Annoying *SpongeBob the Movie 98: OrangeBob RoundPants (Spongebob the Orange) *SpongeBob the Movie 99: OrangePat RoundStar (Patrick the Orange) *SpongeBob the Movie 100: The 100th Movie Spectacular! *SpongeBob the Movie 101: The World of Talking Food *SpongeBob the Movie 102: Life as a MicroOrange *SpongeBob the Movie 103: The Giant Marshmellow *SpongeBob the Movie 104: The Real Giant Marshmellow *SpongeBob the Movie 105: The Foam Jail *SpongeBob the Movie 106: The Giant Marashmellow is Eaten! *SpongeBob the Movie 107: The Escape *SpongeBob the Movie 108: The Great Escape *SpongeBob the Movie 109: Hey, Pear! *SpongeBob the Movie 110: Eggs *SpongeBob the Movie 111: Marshmellows *SpongeBob the Movie 112: Fries *SpongeBob the Movie 113: Toe-May-Toe *SpongeBob the Movie 114: Apple *SpongeBob the Movie 115: The Annoying Orange is Back! *SpongeBob the Movie 116: More Annoying Orange *SpongeBob the Movie 117: Even More Annoying Orange *SpongeBob the Movie 118: The Orange's Cloning Machine *SpongeBob the Movie 119: The Bigger Army *SpongeBob the Movie 120: Those Were Fake! *SpongeBob the Movie 121: Another Big Marshmellow *SpongeBob the Movie 122: The Prisonment *SpongeBob the Movie 123: Old Friends as Oranges *SpongeBob the Movie 124: The Marshmellow ate a Marshmellow *SpongeBob the Movie 125: Escape From the Mini Marshmellow *SpongeBob the Movie 126: Escape From the Mega Marshmellow *SpongeBob the Movie 127: The Acid of a Human *SpongeBob the Movie 128: The New Home *SpongeBob the Movie 129: The High Tide *SpongeBob the Movie 130: Intestanes *SpongeBob the Movie 131: Back to the Stomach *SpongeBob the Movie 132: The Home is Gone *SpongeBob the Movie 133: The Big Barf! *SpongeBob the Movie 134: The Big Fight *SpongeBob the Movie 135: To the Water! *SpongeBob the Movie 136: We are Still Oranges *SpongeBob the Movie 137: Fish Again *SpongeBob the Movie 138: Legos (Patrickville 6) *Spongebob the Movie 139: Spongebob Trip Back To The Real World *Spongebob the Movie 140: Wizy Pet Wizard *Spongebob the Movie 141: All Will Be Crossovers *Spongebob the Movie 142: Plankton Surenders *Spongebob the Movie 143: Amy Rose the Hedgehog *Spongebob the Movie 144: Patrick's Snail *Spongebob the Movie 145: Sandy's Adventure *Spongebob the Movie 146: Flashbacks *SpongeBob the Movie 147: The Untold Holiday *SpongeBob the Movie 148: Story of the Past *Spongebob the movie 149: Playing With Magic *Spongebob the movie 150: Playing with magic part 2 *Sppongebob the Movie 151: It Will End Shorts Series of Shorts *A Random Act of SpongeBob *The Foe Gotten Years *Spongebob Surf Shorts *The Annoying Sponge *Mystery With A Twistery Mysteries A Random Act of SpongeBob Episodes 1. Crossing the Street: Spongebob helps an old lady cross the street. 2. Anything for Baby: Spongebob cheers up a baby who is crying. 3. Flowers for Sandy: Spongebob gives flowers to Sandy. 4. Me Money: Mr. Krabs loses his money. 5. Pie: Spongebob and Patrick make pie. 6. Halloween: Spongebob scares some kids. 7. Shaved Sponge: Spongebob shaves his head. 8. Sock Trouble: Spongebob struggles to put on his socks. 9. Patrick's New Lego: Patrick goes crazy over a new lego. Characters *SpongeBob *Patrick *Sandy *Mr. Krabs *Tyler *Jimmy *Nat Peterson *Shubie *Rebecca Rechid *Rebecca Rechid (As a kid) *Nat Peterson (As a kid) *Shubie (As a kid) *Evelyn *Fred *Frank *Monroe *Old Lady *Baby *Some Bikini Bottomites The Foe-Gotten Years Episodes 1. Loop de Loop 2. Remodeling 3. Can't Swim Surf Shorts Episodes *Surf Short #1 *Surf Short #2 *Surf Short #3 *Surf Short #4 *Surf Short #5 The Annoying Sponge Episodes *The Annoying Sponge 1: Hi *The Annoying Sponge 2: Knock-Knock *The Annoying Sponge 3: Spongebob Squarepants, Spongebob Squarepants, Spongebob Squarepants! *The Annoying Sponge 4: The Annoying Star (The Annoying Starfish) *The Annoying Sponge 5: More Annoying Sponge *The Annoying Sponge 6: Even More Annoying Sponge Mystery With A Twistery Mysteries Episodes *Gumshoe Squarepants *Alternate Ending: The Great Patty Caper *Spongelock Holmes and Dr. Patson #1 *Spongelock Holmes and Dr. Patson #2 *Spongelock Holmes and Dr. Patson #3 *Missing Shoe Spongebob Extras *Patrick Theme Song *Le Sponge Other Shorts *Traffic *Juice Man *The Outfit *Dance Party *Balloons *Which Squarepants? *Playground *The Penny *Karate *Airplane Jump *The Story of King Neptune *SpongeGod *Patrick's Bubble Gum *The Endless Summer *Blimp *The Patrick Dance (Patrick Dance) *Nat Peterson Day *Gumshoe Squarepants *Spongelock Holmes and Dr. Patson *Krabby Patty *Worm Babies *Halloween Short *Alternate Ending: Shanghaied #1 *Alternate Ending: Shanghaied #2 *Alternate Ending: The Great Patty Caper *Alternate Ending: Patrick Copy #1 *Alternate Ending: Patrick Copy #2 *Alternate Ending: Back to the Past Patrick Copy Shorts Original *The World is All Spongey *Patrick Clones DVD *The World is All Spongey *Patrick Clones Spongebob City Shorts Original *City of Sponges DVD *City of Sponges DVDs Main Article: List of DVDs Spin Offs Main Article: List of SpongeBob Spin-Offs Spongebob Extra Shorts This is a little bit of new extra shorts of Spongebob Squarepants its coming in 2014. Season 1 2014-2015 1a.Pilot. 1b.Squidward"s Spacetrip. 1c.Krusty Department. 2a.The Bubble Contest. 2b.Patrick In Love. 3a.Lucky Money. 3b.Karate Duel. 4a.Pineapple Code. 4b.Krabs Masterpeice. 5a.The Backward Day. 5b.Gary Goes Fat. 6a.Behind The Scenes Of Mermaidman & Barnacleboy. 6b.Plankton The Legend. 7a.What Happening Of Patrick Was Smart. 7b.What Happening Of Sandy Was Idiotic. Season 2 2015-2016 8a.Sponge-Radio. 8b.The Olympic Games. 9a.Goo Lagoon Volleyball Contest. 9b.Larry Spectacle. 10a.Operation Chum Bucket. 10b.One Scary Night. 11a.Squidward Loves Spongebob. 11b.Cowboy Cousin. 12a.Clamu"s Pearl. 12b.The Interquestion. 13a.Krabby Patty Mobile. 13b.News Of The Shinky Slam. 13c.The Final Showdown. ﻿ Category:Episodes